


Unfathomable (KAMILAH X MC)

by aerysse



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Kamilah Sayeed x MC - Freeform, Kamilah X MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerysse/pseuds/aerysse
Summary: Elara began working for Adrian Raines three months ago. That meant that she is continually meeting new people—vampires, especially. She met numerous unexpected personalities, including Ahmanet Financial’s own Kamilah Sayeed. Immediately, she has taken a liking to this particular vampire. But it seems that Kamilah does not like her, at all.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was still young, yet Elara already had a ton of work to do. She had expected it anyway—in just a month, Raines Corp will release their latest prototype for a robot that can replicate and manipulate the activities of its brain. It’s in its final stages, and Adrian had been very busy meeting with a lot of people in the tech industry.

Typing away a letter to formally discuss a potential investor’s proposal, Elara’s phone rang. Of course, she was startled at first, but then she looked to see who was calling—and to no surprise, it’s Adrian.

“El, are you in the office?” Adrian spoke in the phone.

“Yes,” Elara said. “Are you done meeting with the Council?”

“Well, about that—” Adrian hesitated a little bit. “Can you please cancel the next three meetings? I need extra hours tonight.”

“But _Adrian_ ,” she said, half stern and half shocked, “the next one is from Google, you _can’t_ miss this!” With frustration, Elara tied her blonde hair back.

Adrian sighed, “I know, but this is a more pressing matter. Can you reschedule it for tomorrow?”

“That is, if they agree. We worked hard to get this one,” Elara scowled, but she’s already typing another e-mail to the Google rep.

“I know, I’m sorry—we’ll get to it as soon as we can.” Adrian heaved another sigh. “One more thing, El,”

“Hm?” Elara asked.

“Kamilah will be there soon. We’ll have our meeting with my board. I know you don’t feel comfortable with it, but please keep her company while I’m not yet there. This traffic isn’t moving anytime soon.”

“Adrian—” Elara said in protest, but quickly, she decided not to push it any further. “Okay. Please be here soon though, I know that Ms. Kamilah doesn’t like me much.” The call ended. And as if on cue, a notification on her phone popped up, paging her to the tenth floor.

 _Guess that’s her,_ Elara thought. She got up from her seat, out from her office, and headed for the elevator.

\--

Her stares are intense.

That’s all Elara could think of upon reaching Kamilah. Kamilah had been staring at her all this time now. And that’s all she could think of now inside the elevator, where they’re riding to go to the meeting room. _Her stares are intense_. Part of it is like she is transparent and this lady could see right through her. The other part is like she is naked and Kamilah could see her bare.

Elara found Kamilah very intimidating—but what she was interested in was the vampire’s brilliance and beauty.

“Where’s Adrian?” Kamilah said.

 “Ms. Kamilah—”

“Drop the formalities, Elara. It’s seriously unsettling.” the brunette vampire said.

Elara cleared her throat. “ _Kamilah_ ,” she said. It felt even more uncomfortable now. “He’s on the way back.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” Kamilah said in what looks to be an annoyed tone. “Sometimes I wonder if you speak to everyone like how you speak to me—a scared cat.”

 _Only if you didn’t speak to me like you loathe my entire existence._ Elara thought. _And for the record, I like you and I feel nervous, duh._

 Kamilah raised her brow at Elara, which makes her think that maybe Kamilah could really read her thoughts, or she’s just easy to predict.

“Actually, no,” Elara finally said in defense.

“Well, I could care less.” Kamilah snobbed at her as the elevator dinged open. Elara stepped out first as they walk to the room. There’re no people inside yet, and the heavy awkward atmosphere was really unnerving for Elara—she knew that she should speak, offer to do _something_ for the Ahmanet Financial’s CEO, but the first time she did that, Kamilah threatened to kill her before requesting a cup of coffee. But she knows she should do it, anyway.

El walks toward Kamilah. “Do you want any—”

“No.” she quickly declined and took a seat. Elara slowly retreated from the vampire. She’s been meaning to leave, but it would not be proper to do so. So she stayed there. While Kamilah was doing something with her phone, Elara observed her. She looked beautiful, as always. Her face is still beautiful, and her lips are still perfectly shaped. Suddenly, a knock sounded.

“Sorry I’m late,” the door opened to reveal Adrian.

“Thank the gods!” Kamilah breathed out. “I’ve been waiting for ages.”

“Sorry, Kami.” Adrian apologized. “Elara, thank you.” He said, turning his head towards her. 

Elara was about to leave, but she could feel Kamilah’s gaze at her. An intense stare. Adrian types a message on his phone, so she looked to see if Kamilah is still staring.

 _Gods, she still is._ Elara thought. She gazes back on Kamilah’s brown eyes, and then she takes in Kamilah’s expression—a distant face, a distant stare, yet you can see somehow a questioning plea; a hint of curiosity. Her stares are always like this. Before Elara could react any more, she breaks her gaze and walks out of the door.

\--  
  
**A month later**  
  
  


Elara wants more cherry wine. She finished her glass after chatting with somebody who she didn’t know. You don’t need to know everyone that goes to the Raines Corp’s afterparty, anyway.

Adrian’s launch event was successful—very successful, in fact. They have been toasting and drinking since hours ago. And undoubtedly, not even one of them are completely sober now.

Elara headed to the bar, her world a little bit more fast-spinning than usual. Her lightheadedness isn’t helping her. Elara misses an elevated step, and—

“You should be more careful. You’re like a drunk teenager.” A strong pair of hands yank her to balance. She turned to see Kamilah, obviously drunk too, but she managed well, as she can properly sit on the stool of the bar and order a wet martini.

Elara steadied her balance, and soon she orders her own glass of wet martini too. She looks to see Kamilah’s reaction. This time, Kamilah isn’t staring at her. She’s reading something on her phone, her eyes constantly narrowing and adjusting. Her vision isn’t the best after a few rounds of alcohol.

She studies Kamilah’s features, again—straight, flawless, brown hair. Her eyebrows are of the ideal shape, going well with the vampire’s perfect, pointed nose. Her eyes are brown, captivating brown—the one who stares at her constantly. And her lips… _oh god, her lips_ , perfectly plump. For a moment, Elara wonders about how it feels to kiss lips like that. _Gods, she is beautiful._ She wants to kiss her so bad.

Her eyes gaze lower and lower, down to Kamilah’s body. Kamilah’s red fitted dress makes it hard not to look at her, anyway. It’s a velvet halter dress that emphasizes her curves. It makes her even sexier than she already is.

“Why are you staring?” Kamilah asked. Elara snapped out of her drunken observatory state, and without thinking, she smiled at Kamilah.

“Because you are beautiful.” Elara said without hesitance. “I like you but you’re very unkind to me.” She confesses drunkenly.

 _Wait, what? Did I just say that?_ She thought. Her unstoppable drunken impulses are surprising sometimes. Elara chuckles at the thought. “But yes, you’re beautiful, Kamilah.” She stares at the vampire again. And obviously, she showed no expression. Even if Kamilah was shocked, she didn’t show it.

Kamilah got up the bar, and walked towards the corner of the club where there are vacant seats.

“You’re not even going to react?” Elara asked, following after Kamilah. She pushed away a few dancing people to follow the vampire woman’s path. Elara grabs Kamilah by the arm and spins her around.

Kamilah, although taken aback, is surprised to see Elara being _aggressive_. Well, is she mad? The vampire woman stares again. She can’t just help notice Elara’s appearance. It bothers her that it’s something that she can’t control doing

“Get away from me.” Kamilah said the moment that Elara met her gaze. She shrugged Elara’s hand off her arm.

 “No.” Elara pressed.

“I said, get away from me.”

“And I said no.” Elara replied and walked a closer distance to Kamilah. The club was playing a music for dancing, a unique slow one, yet she feels like the world is still spinning fast. Maybe this is her daring, drunk side.

“Don’t make me say it twice.”

“Why?” Elara questioned. “Why make me leave when you’re the one who’s been staring at me all this time. I don’t know if you _hate_ me, or you like my appearance so much. Are you insecure? Or are you mad because I told you that I--”

Kamilah scoffed. “Insecure?” she laughed at the thought. “What makes you think that I am?”

“First, you stare, then you make me leave,” Elara stated. “And then, always—you stare, then you act hostile towards me. Like one of those insecure main antagonists in a high-school film.”

“Listen, human.” Kamilah chuckled, then grinned. “I’m not insecure. And I’m always hostile to people who are not my friends.” she now moved forward Elara and she traced a finger to the other woman’s jawline, down her neck.

“Then be my friend.” Elara replied. “Be my friend, at least. So that I wouldn’t have to deal with _liking you_ and _being hated by you_.”

Kamilah showed a hint of shock in her expression. The music now changed to a synth, dance pop one, a slow yet upbeat music. “Dance with me.” Kamilah said, as she walks behind Elara.

“Oh, so we’re dancing now?” Elara laughed, half-nervous, and half-undecided. Elara takes the other woman’s hands from behind, and she puts it around her waist. “You are hard to understand sometimes, Kamilah.”

“What did you say earlier?” the vampire whispered.

“I told you that you were beautiful, and that I like you.” Elara answered. They swayed to the music.

Elara could clearly remember that sudden confession. Maybe it’s what she said that made Kamilah annoyed—mad; it wasn’t a great idea. Kamilah might think that Elara’s just messing around with her because she is drunk.

“And you want me to be your friend?” Kamilah asked again, her whispers are a gentle touch to the other’s ears. The blonde nodded in response.

“You don’t understand.” Kamilah laughed, almost bitterly. Her voice is drowned out by the melody, but Elara still feels like she’s the only one speaking.  “I don’t want to be your friend.”

“You’re right, I don’t understand. You stare at me all the time. You make me feel like I’m annoying as hell. And then, you tell me that you don’t hate me. But you _don’t_ want to be my friend. It’s unfathomable, Kamilah.”

“Elara.” Kamilah said. The other woman felt a shiver run down her spine. She’s never heard her name spoken like that by _her_.

“Hm?”

“I stare at you because you are perfect.” Kamilah said, her lips grazing the other’s ear. “I stare at you and I think about the things I want to do with you. I stare at you because I _want_ you. And I push you away because I hate feeling this way.”

“I don’t want to be your friend." Kamilah whispered. "I want to kiss your neck and lay down with you.”

The music is blaring, but what’s louder is Elara’s heart pounding on her chest.

“Then why don’t you do so?” Elara said. “Kiss my neck and lay down with me, now that you know that I want to do it too.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the confession, who knows what would happen next? (Rated M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for one of my readers, Kylie :)
> 
> I don’t write this kinds of scenes but she really wanted it so I tried.
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> Don’t read if you don’t like sexual content ;)

 

Elara couldn’t remember what they did after she confessed. Nor could she remember the drive back to Kamilah’s apartment.

 

But all she could remember was the feel of the vampire’s mouth against hers. How she abruptly took Elara by surprise, her lips crashing into the other’s. Her first kiss with Kamilah was impulsive, electrifying, magnetic. Elara didn’t know that it was possible— to kiss the lips of a two thousand year old goddess and still feel its softness.

 

“Mmm, you smell so good,” Kamilah nuzzled Elara’s neck, her body positioned atop the human. Gods, Elara wanted to rip that expensive fitted dress out of Kamilah’s body right now. But she knows that she doesn’t have the money to replace it, or the confidence to do so. Kamilah can’t know that she’s too eager.

 

Elara was quick to know where this would lead; she could feel both of their heated wanting as she traced the curve of Kamilah’s hips on her dress. Kamilah mischievously grinned at her.

 

“Take off your clothes.” Kamilah commanded. Her tone was firm, not strong, but Elara could feel its gripping command. Nevertheless, she still obeyed. Kamilah watched as she hovered atop Elara. Elara’s dress was black with a gold zipper on the side, so she unzipped it first, and then twisted her way out of the unwanted garment.

 

Maybe it was embarrassing, maybe it was not, but Elara wore her black lacy lingerie tonight, just because she felt like it. And it was totally worth it. She could feel the patterns of Kamilah’s heavy breathing. She could feel Kamilah savoring the sight of her. And she was proud.

 

She was so damn proud. She knew that her body was an asset, and she was proud because finally, the girl she wanted is now lusting after her, too.

 

“Let me take off your dress, Kamilah.” said Elara. She waited no response as her hands traveled to the vampire woman’s back and found its way to unzip it. Elara guided Kamilah with removing the red, smooth fabric off her body. And the more she looked at Kamilah taking the dress off, the more does her breath seem to be taken away.

 

To see Kamilah wear lace & lingerie is something, but to see her in a see-through bodysuit lingerie is definitely out of this world. Elara’s gaze wandered on the woman’s body, from the curve of her breasts to the—

 

“Are you liking what you see?” Kamilah asked, her smirk evident.

 

“O-of course..” Elara stammered. It didn’t occur to her that she was about to do this, do it, with Kamilah. It seemed surreal.

 

Kamilah took Elara’s hands above her head and pinned her weight there. Then, her lips found it’s way to Elara’s. Soft but unforgiving kisses, like a whisper of sin. Kamilah’s tongue flicked Elara’s bottom lip, and then the next it was both of their tongues wanting the taste of the other. Elara let out a whimper of satisfaction. She can feel herself wet and throbbing down there as Kamilah unclasped her bra and threw it to the other side of the room.

 

Kamilah’s lips moved to her neck, kissing and sucking. She left love marks so evident that Elara would have a hard time covering in the morning. The more marks she left, the more Elara wants her.

 

Kamilah’s lips kissed her abdomen, and quick enough it traveled down to her inner thigh. Kamilah’s free hand palmed Elara’s breasts, and the latter let out a small moan. Kamilah left wet kisses on the woman’s inner thigh, teasingly near enough to her vagina.

 

The vampire’s hand teasingly graced the lace fabric. “You are already wet, Elara.” she said. Then, her fingers traced circles above the fabric. Elara whimpered. Kamilah smirked at the sound, and then she bit the lace on the side of Elara’s lingerie and tugged it down.

 

And down.

 

Elara was completely bare and naked. Her heart was thumping loud in her chest, her opening is throbbing and her juices are flowing almost constantly out of her.

 

Kamilah kissed her folds. And she just continued kissing it, just to tease the other woman.

 

“Oh gods,” Elara finally spoke, “Kamilah..”

 

Elara’s hands were on Kamilah’s hair, her pleasure waiting to be released. Kamilah was licking her outer folds, savoring the juices she just released.

 

“You’ll have to do better than saying my name, Elara.” Kamilah said. “Tell me what you want.”

 

Kamilah started spreading Elara’s legs, and then she was kissing the human’s clit, tasting the sweet juices of it as she goes.

 

“I want you..” Elara said, her breath heavy and begging.

 

“You want me to what?” Kamilah said as she licked Elara’s vagina.

 

“F-fuck...” Elara mumbled. She can’t keep her thoughts in a line, nor form words. She was flooded by anticipation, pining, and it was shaking her from the inside.

 

“Hm?” Kamilah asked, as if she were clueless. She traced a finger to Elara’s opening and Elara moaned.

 

“I want y-you to...” Elara stuttered. “Fuck me, hard. Please..”

 

Kamilah only needed to hear that word. And then she was tracing circles using her tongue on the human’s clit, her pace slow but steady. Elara’s body jolted up as she let out a moan.

 

Kamilah’s pace started to quicken, her tongue’s wetness mixing with Elara’s juices. She traced circles, and then flicked her tongue up and down.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Elara moans.

 

Kamilah inserted two fingers inside Elara, and the human moaned louder in response. Her fingers started to thrust back and forth, keeping in pace with her tongue. Slow, then faster, and faster, and faster. Until Elara’s orgasm.

 

Kamilah knew exactly how she would ride out the release. Her tongue still licking the other’s juices as Elara’s moans got louder and louder while her body jolted up.

 

When she was finished, Elara was out of breath. Kamilah looked up at her, then she lied beside her.

 

“You were loud,” Kamilah commented. Elara blushed.

 

“I know.” she replied.

 

Both of them faced each other, and for a moment, Elara saw a sparkle in Kamilah’s eyes. And then it was gone again.

 

Without a word, Elara leaned in to kiss Kamilah. She tasted herself on the vampire’s tongue, and she felt her warmth on the vampires lips.

 

Kamilah pulled away from Elara the moment she was out of breath. She wanted to continue on, despite her panting and shortness of breath.

 

And then she felt the human tug off the first knot off her lingerie.

 

“It’s your turn now,” Elara whispered as she caught Kamilah off-guard, and flipped herself atop the vampire.

 

It’s going to be a long, loud night.


End file.
